


All Those Words

by scarmellia



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarmellia/pseuds/scarmellia
Summary: There's times Bin doesn't want to talk, but Dongmin understands anyways





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just because rainy days are shitty and my clothes can't dry.
> 
>  
> 
> **Cross-posting on[AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1196254/all-those-words-moonbin-astro-chaeunwoo-binwoo-binu)**

It's another rainy day.

Moon Bin signs as he puts his clothes in the basket, which he took out from his washing machine not long ago, and goes in his apartment.  
He spreads all those clothes on the floor and turns on aircon, then he spreads his hand and legs, lie down on the floor beside his clothes.

Bin is staring at ceiling.  
Don't know why,

 

Maybe it's the suffocating sound of raindrops hitting his window, or the humid air that makes him shiver.

Bin turns himself around, staring at his door.

He feel so empty.

 

Bin has been living alone for 10 years,  
as his work is more financially stable then before, he moved in this studio apartment 2 years ago.

He used to live in a room so small, you have to sit on the bed as you open the door.  
It's not that he likes small space, he's not one to spend,  
especially when he thought of his small house back there, where his parents and 2 siblings lived.

 

That's when he befriended Dongmin.

 

He told his parents he didn't really needed money, while working part-time at a cafe near his college.

Lee Dongmin was the manager.  
Bin told Dongmin honestly that he was broke on the interview,  
and Dongmin told him as long as he did his work well, he promised that Bin would at least be able to feed himself.

 

Dongmin was a little older than Bin, but way lot smarter and mature.

He was strict when he was working,  
but when Bin starved himself again to save money, he would be the first to notice and bought him food.  
Bin was grateful but not sorry.

Maybe it's because Dongmin talked to him about it,  
the way Dongmin force him to eat, saying he was just protecting his shop reputation,  
or his smile that was way too beautiful on a man's face.

He knew that Dongmin didn't mind spending extra money on him, it's not big deal for him anyway.

 

Eventually Bin accepted all his help,  
worked harder and lived better as a way to express his gratitude.

He graduated and got his accounting license, got a job in the same town he lived as student.

As his job is getting stable, he was even able to treat Dongmin to a decent dinner place.

 

Dongmin is always by his side,  
this caring man almost took part in Bin's life for last 10 years,  
even found this studio apartment just across his house that Bin finally statisfied after his search of almost 6 months.

 

Bin likes this place.  
He thinks this is enough for living alone , yet not looking too bad.

He got what he needed, a kitchen, a bed, bathroom, a space to sometimes dance or workout, even balcony is an extra to him.

 

What he likes the most is his neighbor.

 

This guy, Lee Dongmin, makes his life less miserable then he thought he would be when he left his hometown.

Bin thought about it, Dongmin had became his habit,  
he cannot imagine how his life could be  
without asking Dongmin what for dinner,  
or without Dongmin burst in his house to nag him for skipping their dates.

Bin has other friends, of course, but none of them makes Bin feels like they take a room in his heart.

 

Today is Saturday,  
and Bin doesn't have to work on Saturday.

Usually he would go to the cafe helping Dongmin out, after he finished his work and house core,  
but not today.

 

There's some day, he feels so empty deep inside.

He wants to be alone, doesn't want to meet anyone else,  
even Dongmin.  
He doesn't want to talk, nobody understands anyway.

He turns on spotify and his speaker to the loudest, and continue laying down staring at the ceiling.

 

He doesn't know how he fall asleep.  
He wakes up on a warm feeling wraping his right hand.

Turning his head, he sees Dongmin staring at him with his big eyes.

 

Why is he here? Bin takes a look on his phone, it's 2:20. Shouldn't Dongmin be at the cafe?

 

"Jinwoo hyung's there."Dongmin smiles,  
"I told Jinwoo hyung I have things to take care of,  
there's enough workers today so he's okay with doing the closing."

Jinwoo hyung is the shop owner.  
He knew Dongmin since they were kid.  
Jinwoo hyung works as a singer, so usually it's Dongmin who is in charge.  
When there's days Jinwoo hyung have no schedule, he'll go over the cafe and help out,  
just to let Dongmin have a some rest.

 

"Lunch?"  
Bin tilts his head on Dongmin's seemingly command more than question.

Dongmin sits up,dragging a looking-blank Moonbin.  
Bin wonders if he really made it obvious that he hasn't eaten anything today,  
when he follows Dongmin to the bar, he sees a salmon sandwich, 3 pancakes, and 2 iced Americanos already in place.

 

He smiles a little, automatically sits down in front of salmon sandwich.

He falls in love with salmon since he started workout,  
and Dongmin knew that.

Dongmin doesn't really like that taste,  
in fact, Dongmin doesn't like tastes of any kind of meat,  
he is more a veggie person.

 

Bin slurps his Americano from the takeout cup,  
Dongmin already added their usual 1 shot of vanilla syrup.

 

He usually doesn't do this, thinking how Dongmin knows him more than anyone else,  
Bin already get used to being baby by Dongmin. 

 

They eat quietly,  
Dongmin occasionally starts small talks, and Bin listens.

Dongmin talks about that college student that works part-time in the cafe, Sanha, has a crush on a cute girl that walked in with her friends,  
he stuttered and Myungjun hyung had to help him to take their order, and even asked her name.

He talks about Minhyuk danced as he sweeping when a customer walked in, made him so embarrassed he apologized many times, making everyone laugh.

He talks about Jinwoo hyung will be going on tour soon, he had been practicing so much his dark circles were getting visible.

 

Bin just nods on Dongmin's words, occasionally has small laugh on funny things.  
He doesn't feel like talking, but it doesnt matter.

Maybe it's because they knew each other that long,  
they don't feel awkward when not talking.

 

When they finished their lunch, Bin cleans up the bar.

It's their thing,  
Bin cannot cook, so he is always the one to clean up while Dongmin cooks. 

 

Dongmin goes to check Bin's clothes that spreaded on the floor,  
picking them up, put them on the sofa and turns off the aircon. 

 

Bin quietly goes over him after he cleaned up,  
folding clothes with Dongmin, then keep it in his closet.

 

When he goes back to settle his butt on the position next to Dongmin, he already picked a movie.

 

He feels so at ease when Dongmin is by his side.  
He smiles a little, just realised that hollow feeling had gone.

He cuddles closer to Dongmin, looking at his face.

 

Dongmin staring at Ethan Hunt running, long lashes blink at the strong light from TV screen.

Mission Impossible is their favourite movie series,  
sometimes they'll watch Walking Dead at Dongmin's house,

just because he connected his television with his CPU, and zombies look better in HD.

 

Bin just realised that they have so much in common,  
even when they have different opinions, Dongmin let him anyways.

 

He is still staring at Dongmin.

 

He opens his mouth, wanting to talk,  
but no words come out.

 

Dongmin's eyes cring a little at the lame joke the actor made.

 

This boy is so beautiful, how do he deserves this boy.

 

Dongmin turns his head, meeting Bin's eyes,

and he smiles, ruffles Bin's hair.

 

"You are staring, baby.  
You need chips?"

 

No,   
Bin shuts his eyes tightly and opens again, seeing Dongmin is now staring at him,  
with a smile.

 

Why does he realised just now?  
Bin feels his heart skips a beat.

 

I think I'm...

 

Dongmin kisses his forehead, "I love you too, stupid."

 

Bin closes his eyes and smile, cuddles closer to Dongmin,

 

......so in love with Lee Dongmin.


End file.
